How To Be A Pirate
by TheKyriiKid
Summary: When Hiccup disscovers a coffin at sea, little does he know that this is the begining of an adventure.  An adventure...that puts his relationships with his friends and Astrid...all in danger.*WARANING!TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MOVIE!*
1. Chapter 1

_**HOW TO BE A PIRATE**_

_**Written By: TheKyriiKid**_

"_Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together."_

_-Woodrow Wilson_

_**Part 1: Prologue**_

"KA-BOOOOMM!" Was the main sound of a dragon attack nearly 15 years ago. A certain group of dragons were causing outbreak on an island, by torching houses, attacking humans, and battling them face-to-face. All for one thing…their stolen leader. As the attack went on, a group of tribe members were preparing something. A coffin. They had just finished bolting it up, and were now wrapping it with lots and lots of seaweed. Suddenly, a great heap of pounding was shaking the door. Startled, the Vikings turned to the door. But were relieved once they heard a human's voice. "OPEN UP!" it boomed. Quickly, one man opened it. The door swung open and in came the tribe's leader, Hooch. He stomped over to the half-wrapped coffin. "Is it done yet?" "Almost sir!" a man squalled, continuing the wrapping. "Has he also been bathed?" Hooch demanded. "Yes, but he might also wash off in the sea." "Good" Hooch barked, "We need to make sure the dragons don't have his scent."

Once the wrapping was clinched, the men quickly rolled it out the moon-lit shore. Wait for them were two other men, and some sort of catapult. This was no ordinary catapult. This one could fling anything or anyone miles and miles away from the island. The Vikings loaded it up with the wet, seaweed covered coffin. One Viking raised a recently-sharpened axe high above his head, aiming for the rope. Hooch raised his hand. "Steady….NOW!" With that, the man chopped the rope, and sent the coffin flying.

Higher and faster it went, until it started to go downward. Downer and even more faster it sailed, until it finally crash-landed at the bottom of a cliff-like island. It ended up in the sea water, stuck between bunches of big, narrow rocks. There it held tight.

Nobody knew what was going to happen. Nobody knew that soon, it reawaken. Nobody knew that once it did, it would put a friendship in danger.

Nobody knew that about 15 years from now, this would be the beginning of a true hero's adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: Camping And Nightmares**_

Nearly 15 years later, the war between Vikings and all dragons came to an end. Forever. A teenage boy showed Vikings that dragons could be friends. A teenage boy had overthrown and kill the dragon's evil leader, The Red (or sometimes Green) Death. A teenage boy had done it all. That boy…..was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

He befriended a Night Fury he named Toothless (of whom lost a tail fin from being shot down by one of Hiccup's inventions, and got a new one) and it was their friendship that had brought peace between the two worlds. During the battle however, Hiccup had sadly lost part of his left leg, and had been replaced with a spring-loaded prosthetic. But after those 7 months, he had been able to get used to it all. Dragons, his leg …and some new friends.

Fishlegs Ingerman was Hiccup's best friend. He was just as friendly as Hiccup, but he sometimes acted like a complete mama's boy, and did whatever his parents said he could do. He also owned a female Gronckle he named Horrorcow.

Snotlout Jorgenson was Hiccup's cousin (even though nobody talked about it). He tended to be a big show of and (sometimes) a bit of a bully. But after Hiccup's dragon discovery, he intended to respect him a little more. He rode male Monstrous Nightmare he named Fireworm.

The twins, Ruffnut (a girl) & Tuffnut (a boy) were almost like Snotlout (and were his fellow friends and henchmen). Both were complete adrenaline junkies with foul tempers, a hate for books & reading, and a love for teasing, mocking, and danger. They were also constantly fighting with each other, which seemed like a never ending sibling rivalry. But like Snotlout, they both grew respect for Hiccup. Both mounted one of the two heads of a Hideous Zippleback named R.J & T.J (Ruffnut & Tuffnut Junior).

Then there was Hiccup's girlfriend….._Astrid Hofferson._ She was once the toughest girl in dragon training. But when Hiccup started using "methods" in training, she quickly became jealous. Then she found out about his and Toothless's friendship and was highly determined to tell the other Vikings. But after a romantic flight on Toothless, she then agreed with Hiccup and started to fall in love with him. Even after the dragon battle she became Hiccup's official girlfriend for life. Her Deadly Nadder was named Stormfly.

It was March, 7 months after the battle, and the teens of Berk were all going camping. After flying around for some time, Hiccup found and pointed to a small, cliff-like island. "There!" he shouted. One by one, they turned their dragons to the island. The only problem was… They pick the wrong place to stay.

When they landed, they all praised their dragons like they were dogs. Hiccup gave Toothless a fish, and he licked him in response."Thanks buddy" Hiccup giggled. He then turned to his friends."You guys stay here, I'll find the rocks and firewood. And don't forget to pitch the tents!" With that, he took an axe and ran into the small forest behind him. Astrid had Ruffnut's help getting down Stormfly, and held the blue robe she was wearing tightly. For the same amount of months, she wore that robe wherever she went. She also took the same time off from the training arena, and spent it on time at home and with Hiccup. She told everyone why, but Hiccup. She wanted him to be "surprised". I'm not sure if Hiccup noticed or not, but Astrid's belly was…..swollen. When she gently hopped off, Ruffnut noticed her friend's worried look. Astrid was biting her lip and looking at the ground."Girl there's something wrong" Ruff told her friend."What is it?"

"The same thing."

"Then shouldn't you tell him?"

"I'm too afraid Ruff!"

"I know, but he should know before it's too late."

"But what will he say!"

"Just tell him Astsy! He _HAS_ to know."

"Can't I wait the final two months?"

"ASTIRD!"

Astrid sighed. "Alright. I'll tell him…tomorrow.""TOMORRW! "Ruffnut went crazy."WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMORROW! YOU CAN WAIT 'TILL TOMORROW! ASTRID HOFFERSON, I CAN'T EVEN BELIVE YOU! YOU NEED TO TELL HIM NOW! NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" "Who needs to hear what?" asked Hiccup with his arms full of rocks and wood. Ruffnut shoved her best friend into her boyfriend's face. Astrid started to sweat from head to toe."Hiccup! I….ummm…uuuhhhhh…" Astrid turn to Ruffnut, who had her arms crossed and her left foot taping…waiting for her to continue. "Well Hiccup, I have something I kinda need to tell you… but perhaps you should wait till tomorrow." Ruffnut's small grin was gone in a flash."Alright" Hiccup answered, carry his pile away with him. "I'm sorry Ruff!" Astrid whispered to her friend "but I'll tell him tomorrow! I promise!""_You Better…"_ Ruffnut firmly whispered, pointing a finger in her face.

That night, as everyone settled in their tents, the twin argued over a blanket, forcing snotlout to cover his head with his only pillow. Meanwhile, in another tent, Hiccup and Astrid were both cuddling under the same blanket, making out. "So how come I have to wait 'till tomorrow for you to tell me something?" Hiccup finally asked."Well….I think it's best if wait then. It's better that way." Hiccup looked at her for a moment."Alright" and with that, he placed his head down, shut his eyelids, and fell asleep all together.

That's when Hiccup found himself in some sort of dome-like place. The top was pitching black, but Hiccup was inside a purple glowing circle that was raising purple smoke. Hiccup then heard Astrid's voice calling him.

"_Hiccup…..Hiiiiiccuuuuuup…..where arrrre yooooou?"_

Her voice was followed by the rest of his friends' voices. All echoing Hiccup's name.

Hiccup couldn't understand what was going on. But suddenly, the voices started to sound more and more scared. Until they became screams for help.

"_HICCUP! HELLLP MEEEEE!"_

"_HICCUP! I CAN'T SEE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

Hiccup was indeed horrified. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't help anyone because he couldn't see anyone. That's when he heard a loud, dragon's roar. Suddenly a giant dragon's head rose above him. It nearly as big (or even bigger) as the Red Death's head itself. All Hiccup could do was watch in horror as the dragon with glowing purple eyes swallowed him whole.

Hiccup's scream was loud enough to wake Astrid up."Hiccup! Are you alright!" He was relived to find that he still in the tent, but in daylight. He kissed Astrid's left cheek "Yes…I am….I just had a nightmare where I was in this purple dome thing, you and everyone else was screaming my name, and then this giant dragon head rose up and ate me.""Oh my poor baby!" Astrid kissed her boyfriend's forehead." Don't you worry. It's just a dream. They're not real."

But Astrid was wrong. For you see, the dream would become real that later day. And it would all start by just a small visit to the bottom of the island….near some underwater rocks.


End file.
